Crowd control
Crowd Control, or CC, is the term used to describe an ability or spell that temporarily reduces a unit's ability to fight. The term 'crowd control' comes from the ability to control the enemy team during fights, by either restricting their contributon or means to escape. In addition, the use of crowd control can aid in your own survivability: in the same way you can stopping them escaping, you can stop them following. Types of Crowd Control The following are the current forms of crowd control that exist within the League of Legends: * Airborne: A unit that is airborne is unable to control their movement, attack or cast abilities for the duration. The duration is also unnaffected by crowd control reduction and cannoted by removed by cleansing effects. ** Knockback: A knockback causes the target to be made airborne in a direction away from the point of cast. ** Knockup: A knockup causes the target to be made airborne on the spot. ** Pull/Grab: A pull effect causes the target to be made airborne in a direction toward the point of cast. * Blind: A unit that is blinded will miss their auto-attacks for the duration. * Forced Action: A unit that is under the effect of a forced action cannot control their own movement or attacks, and is unable to cast abilities. ** Charm: A unit that is charmed will attempt to move toward the source for the duration. If the source cannot be seen, a charmed unit will instead stand still. ** Fear: A unit that is feared will walk in random directions with reduced movement speed for the duration. ** Taunt: A unit that is taunted will attempt to attack the source of the taunt for the duration. * Pacify: A unit that is pacified cannot attack or cast abilities, and has reduced movement speed for the duration. * Silence: A unit that is silenced cannot cast abilities for the duration. * Slow: A unit that is slowed has reduced movement speed for the duration. * Snare/Root: A unit that is snared is unable to control their movement for the duration. ** Immobilize: A unit that is immobilized, in addition to the effects of snare, cannot use autoattacks. * Stun A unit that is stunned is unable to control their movement, attack or cast abilities for the duration. * Suppression: A unit that is suppressed is unable to control their movement, attack, cast abilities or use spells. The duration is also unaffected by crowd control reduction. Please note the following: * Ability refers to a champion's kit (by default Q, W, E and R). * Spell refers to the Summoner Spells. * Movement includes abilities and summoner spells (such as Flash and ). * Cleanse is any effect that removes active crowd control, including the summoner spell by the same name. Categorization Crowd control is often categorized into two categories depending on whether or not the effect disrupts the channeling of an ability; abilities such as and . Hard CC The following effects disrupt the channeling of abilities: * Airborne (Knockback, Knockup and Pull) * Forced Action (Charm, Fear and Taunt) * Pacify * Silence * Stun * Suppression Soft CC The following effects do not disrupt the channeling of abilities: * Blind * Immobilize * Slow * Snare However, they can also be categorized by the following categories: Movement Modifiers The following effects in some way inhibit movement: * Airborne (Knockback, Knockup and Pull) * Forced Action (Charm, Fear and Taunt) * Immobilize * Slow * Snare * Stun * Suppression Action Modifiers The following effects in some way inhibit the ability to attack or cast abilities: * Airborne (Knockback, Knockup and Pull) * Blind * Forced Action (Charm, Fear and Taunt) * Immobilize * Pacify * Silence Quasi-CC The following are effects are comparable to crowd control in the same way silence disrupts casters, and blind dirsupts auto-attackers: * Attack Speed Slow: An auto-attack champion whose attack speed is slowed is doing less damage per second. * Grievous Wound: A unit that is afflicted by grievous wound is receiving less health from healing effects, health regeneration, life steal and spell vamp. * Shred: Shred is a term used to describe an effect that reduces an enemy's armor and/or magic resistance. The following effects control the enemy team through human response: * Soft-Taunt: A soft-taunt is a mechanic that makes an enemy desirable to focus. This is a core feature for a tank's design, short of an actual taunt. * Soft-Fear: A soft-fear is a mechanic that makes an enemy undesirable to focus, or even unable to be focused. Most melee DPS champions will possess this, such as , and . Countering Crowd Control Crowd Control can be countered in three different ways. The first and most preferable way is by preventing or blocking it. Outside of staying out of range, there is the passive on and spell shields like , , and . The second way of countering crowd control is by removing it after it is applied. This can be done with the active ability on the item or the summoner spell . There are also some champion abillities that can remove all crowd control effects on themselves, like , or . The last and most common way is by reducing it through the tenacity stat. The tenacity stat does not stack by having multiple items that provide tenacity, but champion abilities like , , and stack multiplicatively with items. Note, however, that tenacity does not reduce the duration or effect of suppression, knockup, or knockback. Category:Gameplay elements